reality check
by black-sparrow-checkpoint
Summary: some of the greatest heroes in the DC universe follow Ra Al Ghul into a different universe, one where they are nothing but characters and ideas. but that's not all, they still have to save this universe from Ra Al Ghul without getting court.
1. reality check

The sky was a bright mash of blues, it's amazing how the blues entwined mixing but you could still see the individual colours. The trees where swaying in the breeze and blowing soft words into the open space above. The calm day was abruptly disrupted when something falls from the sky. Chaos was then spread through the streets, I froze with shock that a U.F.O was flying right towards me. It crashed across the street, rendering me unconscious with the impact.

When I woke it was dark with a few streaks of light coming from the window. Two dark figures stood in the shadows, to be honest it was kind of creepy. I went to stand, falling when I realise I have too many injuries to do so. As I was about to hit the ground a hand grabbed me and sat me back on the bed, "Didn't we agree you would give up your powers, until this mission was over?"

I looked over and there was the Boy Wonder, Tim Drake. Before I could process the new, overwhelming situation, the impulsive Wally West began to object to the statement

"But she was falling…"

I was starting to figure out bits and pieces such as who they were but I didn't have much to go on. By the time they had finished arguing I was on my feet yet again but still wasn't game enough to attempt walking. Dick came over to me and asked, "Where are we?"

"You're in Australia and if you don't mind me asking, what are _you_ doing here?" I pointed at them.

"Wait you know who we are?" Wally examined

"Well if you need to know this world/universe knows everything about yours" I say wondering what reaction I will get.

"How much is everything?" Dick queried

"Names, ages, fighting styles, true identity, the lot" I say convinced that Wally was about to pass out.

"Well that's it then, it's over, we have nothing in this universe" Tim complains

"That's not true, people also think you don't exist" I try to clarify

"What do you mean don't exist" Wally say falling on the bed

"You don't exist in this world, you're only an idea on a piece of paper, a character in a book or movie" I say wanting to continue

"So in other words, we are fictional characters in a "non-existent" world" Dick searches for clarification

"Yes and if you tack the name Wally West or the names that must not be named in front of others from your universe it will end in disaster, well only because you look like you, you need aliases" and I pretty sure they will get many, many looks from the dc universe fan base.

"Ok so wally and I will let you talk with the team leader" Tim grabs Wally and heads out the door

So I'm in a room alone with Nightwing, the most dangerous man on the earth as of…wait what day is it? Oh well I don't really care, I get to meet the Dick Grayson in the flesh.

"How much do you know? Because all you have told me is how much the world knows" Dick was getting impatient

"As much as I need to" I say wandering if it's safe at all for then to step foot outside the door.

"Care to elaborate?" Dick suggests

"Not with your team still listening" I say pointing to the door

"Most people can't tell, I'm impressed?" Dick ask walking to the door

"I'll tell you when I know no one's listening" I smile as the ears droppers leave disappointingly

"I know everything, batman, the league, what happened to Jason and more" I explain, before he could respond I continue "how old are you?" I ask wondering where there at in the dc universe.

"18 why?" Dick says confused

"What was your last mission?" I ask

"The infection, the team saved the league" Dick replied

"And you kissed Zatanna" I finish, hoping that he will believe me now.

"So that's how much you know" Dick was shocked, he didn't really think this universe knew who he was.  
"And the thing is that you're not allowed to touch anything related to yourselves or anyone from your universe, because I know and the whole world knows where your future is going" I say with hope he has some responsibility

"Well, this is going to prove difficult, we have Wally" Dick rolled his eyes

"Um, you have to keep him from his destiny more so" I comment and before he can say anything I continue.

"Anyway you didn't tell me why you're here?" I ask

"Ra's al Ghul, he skipped universes with Ubu" Dick explained

"Great!" I exclaim

Dick stands there confused as to why I'm so worked up over this

"I know everything about everyone in your universe, including you" I clarify

"Yeah right, you do not know everything" Dick shakes his head in disbelief

"Richard John Grayson, you were 8 years old when your parent's john and Mary died, the trapeze snapped after it was sabotaged by Tony Zucco a mafia boss trying to extort money from Haly's circus. Bruce Wayne took you in, you found out he was batman and wanted to avenge your parents. At first he didn't want you going, but you made a suit anyway so he couldn't refuse. You called yourself robin because your mother used to call you that. And the costume was your flying Grayson's costume only modified. After catching Tony you realised that killing would solve nothing. Years after being with batman solving crime and busting criminals, you had a fight and that's when you became Nightwing." Richards mouth open wide in shock, how could he not expect that.

I continued "You also have three brothers, you're all adopted but you still treat them like real brothers. Jason came first, then Tim and finally the real son of Bruce Wayne, Damien."

"How? How do you know?" Dick asked, seeing his eye's well up. Was he about to cry? As I was going to put my hand on his shoulder, he threw his arms around me. Well this isn't awkward at all.

When he finally let go I looked at him wandering if I should have brought up his parents.

"I wold like a file no how much you know, but only to the point of the events that have happened" Dick leaves wiping his tears.

Yep, I definitely regret saying that.

"You got the reports?" Dick asks as I walk out of the study

I looked around, making sure we were alone.

"You know you shouldn't be that upset, it happened a long time ago. They probably want you to move no, not get hooked up on emotions every time someone mentions them, and yeah I got them" I say hoping that it will help him get over what I said before but he just silently walks out.

He should get over it, batman should have rubbed off on him somehow I mean he adopted Dick.

After I had a shower and a good think over my situation and what I should do next, and thing is I have no idea what I should do. If someone recognises them or see them use their powers then their goners, I have to keep them from being taken by the government. But I realised I can't do it alone, so I called a really good friend. I told her everything, chances are she is going to pass out or she already has. By the time she got to the small apartment it was late and Jamina had been driving for hours.

Dick spent a lot of time asking me questions about what it's like in this universe, what people know about the bird boys and the speedster and what the crime is like. A few weeks passed and in those few weeks the boy's met the charming Jenessa. The boy's told us all about what it's like in the dc universe, Tim hacked the computers and all the technology and wally was moded for both his and the rest of their safety. Jason searched the streets with Jenessa, Wally tried to do some of his own secret research but nothing can go past me in my own universe.

While I was happy to fight with them anyway, the boy's decided to tell us the whole story.

"Tim and Wally were on a mission, they were following Ra's al Ghul when they realised they were in too deep" Dick explained

"So we called Dick, but he was preoccupied" Tim said

"Yeah, you could say that" Wally said

"Anyway I arrived with Jason but we were too late, he was gone" Dick continued

"We made a safer replica to follow him with, and we did but Jason refused to stay" Dick informed

"But the replica was a one way ticket, unless we find and defeat Ra's al Ghul" Tim clarifies

"Why don't we all get some rest, it's pretty late" Jamina suggested, so we all went to sleep well most of us did.

We made some costumes and when the boys finally got back around 6:00 we were all suited up and the boy's costumes were out on their beds. Dick looked at us confused but simply brushed it off with a simple nod, I explained that Wally was doing extra research that also had a lead. Dick and Tim looked at Wally disappointed that he didn't tell them, frustrated the two birds split us up into groups to follow up the leads. Jason went with Jamina, Tim went with me, dick went with Janessa and Wally went by himself.

By the end of the night the leads turned up useless except for one, dick and Janessa got an encrypted USB, so we all went back to the small house that was home to see if Tim could hack into it. Once Tim got past the power walls dick leaned over his shoulder to see blue prints for a small machine or some sort of house. Tim immediately started to track the building, as soon as he found it dick and Tim took off I'm guessing to check it out. We assumed the house was empty so Jamina decides to have a quite girl's night with gitta and me but it wasn't much, just brushing each other's hair and gossiping…..well mimic and I were Janessa was on her laptop the whole time. The girl's night in was going along grate until an uninvited guest showed up, Wally and as a punishment mimic decided to braid his hair.

"It won't hurt, me anyway but I'm the one that's braiding" Janessa smiled heartlessly.

The next morning dick and Tim came back and told us to suit up so we all did as command. Once we got to the small machine we assessed who was where, but the incline idiot that was Wally knock something over. It was all a flash Wally was safe but he gave away our position, dick, Tim and I were then shot at. Dick and Tim have much faster reflexes then me, so as a result of my slowish speed I got shot in my right thy. I acted as if it was nothing, which was mostly true. Janessa, dick, Jason and Jamina all moved in on our target. Tim came to make sure I was ok, I was behind some old crates and when he saw me tightly gripping the smallish bullet wound he rush to my side.

"Are you ok" Tim asked concerned, I gave him a slight smile but my eyes said otherwise, he immediately supported me and took me to higher ground.

After dropping me off at a roof he rushed to help dick and the others, the fight was getting easy, too easy. Ra la ghul wasn't there in the end, it was just a set up. By the time the fight was over I had lost a fair bit of blood, so they took me home and seeing as most of the boys have been thought this they knew the bullet had to be taken out immediately. I was in a lot of pain, Janessa and Jamina left to try and get a little sleep. Tim and Jason stayed to cut the bullet out, Tim could see the fear in my eyes. And trust me it wasn't the knife or the bullet that scared me it was the guy that volunteered. A single tear moved down my face, Tim must have known why I was terrified so to lighten the mood he laid one on me.

Jason left see as he was finished, Tim just sat there thinking about what he had just done. There was a few awkward moments in the room but dick interrupted them when he opened the door,

"Tim, do you have a moment" dick asked.

"Actually" Tim replied but was cut off with the look on dicks face, the door closed behind them.

"Tim you know you have too go back to your own universe" dick said,

Tim knew this but acted as if he didn't hear anything. With the amount of stuff that had happened to me in such a small space of time I fell asleep, Tim walked in but left as he saw I was asleep. The next day Tim came to see me but Janessa and Jamina were checking up on me, I wordlessly signalled them to leave.

"I…um…I…" Tim stuttered

"I don't know what came over me" he continued

"Talk about Romeo and Juliet…the only difference is that this Romeo can't even talk to Juliet without stuttering" dick teased as he walked in.

"Shut up, your no better, all your relationships ended as fast as they began" I blurted out in defence

But then quickly apologised "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, it just came out"

"Oh so you do care about Romeo over hear" elbowing Tim in the ribs

I looked at him annoyed and lost for words as Dick walked out the door

"Look, I know we are from two different universes but I really….um…." Tim stuttered

"I'm guessing you really like me but that would mean going behind dick's back because he order you last night not to and he's like a brother to you so you don't know which side to go on" I said as Tim dropped his jaw

"How do you know all that?" Tim asked embarrassed

"Well, ask dick what he found after that talk with you last night" I said

"O…k" Tim said confused as he walked out the door


	2. Lucky

Lucky

"Dick?" Tim asked as he walked into Dick's room

"Yes" Dick said annoyed

"Did you find anything last night?" Tim asked

"I found a tracer on you, she heard the whole thing" Dick whispered as he breathed out a deep breath

"A tracer, no not jess" Tim said disappointed

"Yep and I bet she's listening to this whole conisation" Dick said

"You don't seemed surprized" Tim said

"Just go and talk to her" Dick said as he gestured towards the door

By the time he got back to the room I was gone, kidnapped.

"Jess?" Tim asked as he entered the bedroom he looked at the bed I was gone the window broken

He didn't know what to do or think, considering I put a tracer on him, his trust in me was demolished.

 **About a month later**

Tim just finished his patrol and I was still missing. They were still trying to find me and I was starting to get worried that they wouldn't. The three birds where trained for this sort of stuff. So I tried to have hope and keep it together

"Dick?" Jamina asked

"Yes" Dick replied

"Why do you think she was kidnapped? I mean I've known her for years and she's not the type to let people shove her about" Jamina asked

"I have no idea" Dick said

"I have been lying my whole life I think I can tell when someone's lying to me, now spill the beans or I slit your throat" Jamina said enraged, and Dick knew she wasn't joking.

"Ok, the truth is that Tim kissed her and I told him to not get too close, she put a bug on him and heard the whole thing, I told Tim about the bug and she vanished, disappeared, got kidnapped, that's all I know but if you want more go to Tim" Dick said

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it" Jamina taunted

"Well, I wasn't planning on hiding it for long, what are we going to do?" Dick asked

"Idk, maybe wait a while, she'll be right, just until they ask for something or a bit longer" Jamina explained

"So were waiting it out" Dick assumed

Mimic rolled her eyes then left the room

 **The next day…**

Tim was waiting for Dick to start his meeting, Tim didn't know what it was about but Dick said it was 'important' so in other words compulsory.

Mimic, Tim, swift, Jason and Wally eventually showed up so they decided to talk among themselves until finally Dick arrived

"Obviously I got you all hear to talk about Jess" Dick sighed

"Did you find her? Where is she?" Tim burst out excitedly

"No we didn't, we decided to stop looking" Dick said a bit disappointed

"You can't, we might find something, we can find her, we can't give up" Tim said angered

"WERE NOT GIVING UP!" Dick snapped

Tim stormed out feeling defeated

I woke with a start painfully realising that I was bound with zip ties, too tight to try and escape. So I waited, as a few hours passed when the door finally opened. It was surprising to see not Ra's la Ghul but two male thugs looking at me smiling harshly, feeling threatened I moved back against the wall behind me. One came at me and held me down, while the other unzipped my coat. I could tell where this was going so the best I could do was dislocate my thumb, and escape the bounds.

Flicking my arms out from under my body kicking and punching them they finally were knocked out. I knew it was impossible to escape where ever I was.

Ra's la Ghul contacted the group and demand that he gets $100 000 for my safe return. Dick made a deal with Ra's that dick would give him the money if I'm unharmed.

It had been twenty-four hours since the goons have been in the confined sell, but as I thought they came back only this time with Ra's la Ghul.

"Your friends made a deal, with your safety involved I can't take any chances" he said signalling the goons the cut my bonds

"What's in it for you?" I asked demandingly

"Nothing involving you" Ra's la Ghul explained

Before I could look up at him he left the small dark room, I spent the rest of the time in the shadows scared that the meatheads might come back.

Back at the house with Dick, Tim's stubbiness was getting worse and he didn't won't to particularly talk to anyone. Everyone was trying to associate with him but were failing, they were also trying to be careful for there could be more attempts of kidnapping the group.

"Tim?" Jamina queried entering the room

"What do you want" Tim sobbed

"I just wanted to know if you wanted dinner" Jamina softly murmured

"Where is the real bad ass Jamina that we all know and not so much love" Tim held

"She left with Jess, I realise now that I'm not the only one in danger my friends are too" Jamina explained as she exited the room

"I guess we are all trying to face whatever fact we keep denying" Tim perked up a bit

"I guess so" Jamina forced a soft smile


End file.
